Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a swiveling indicator having a shape to correspond to a swiveled angle of a display and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly to a swiveling indicator shaped to show a swiveling indication value corresponding to a swiveled angle of a display of a display apparatus, which can be swiveled left and right, and the display apparatus including the same.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a light emitting diode (LED) and the like display apparatus have been widespread as the display apparatuses become larger and thinner. The reason is because each of such display apparatuses not only displays an image with high quality but also occupies a small space in a room. For example, the display apparatuses may be directly mounted to a wall in the room, or may be installed on a floor in a room or on a table by a separate stand.
However, it is inconvenient for a user to personally swivel or turn the display apparatus whenever his/her screen view position or direction is changed.